


The One

by Equinegirl45



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Pack Dynamics, dont worry it's not anyone in exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equinegirl45/pseuds/Equinegirl45
Summary: "Break apart, turn around, put your hands out where I can see them. Don't run and don't make a sound, if you do, I'm not sure I can control my wolves." We quickly complied. Turning around, I was struck with awe. One of the most handsome of men stood in front of us.Taller then me, which was shocking, dark hair cut shorter on the sides, almost black eyes and a natural commanding aura sounding the creature. The two wolves on each of his sides had me shaking. These weren't just your average wolves either.Almost double in size and weight, their backs reached above pretty boys hip. The farthest on the left was sand colored, an odd color for a wolf. Standing next to pretty boys left side was a dark chocolate wolf. On the other side was a regular grey and next to him was a light chocolate wolf with dark on his points. All 4 growled. Pretty boy just smirked as Jack and I started to tremble in fear. Then a very naked boy came out of the trees and walked up to pretty boy.This was just a fun thing I wrote over 3 years ago, I just needed it off my computer lol





	

"Swim!! Just swim!!" He yelled. I could barely feel my legs but I kept them moving anyway. About half way across the river, a howl shook the forest. Scared almost out of my mind, I was about to turn back when Jack grabbed my shoulders.  
"Just keep going!! It sounds like their behind us! If we can reach the other side,maybe we can find a road!!" Jack yelled and pushed me towards the bank. 

As I neared the other side, I felt my feet touch bottom. As soon I could find purchase on the slippery shore, I was running again. Trees blurred. Miles past. Rain started to soak my hair.

A very loud clap of thunder startled me into stopping. Jack stopped and looked at me. Bursting into tears, he grabbed my shirt and tried to hide in my coat. That was one thing that always differed between me and my best friend. As a man, Jack should be manly, strong, quite, like me. I never submitted to anyone, not even my parents, even before they died. Jack, on the other hand, was soft, sensitive, caring, much like a girl. Though we had been friends from nearly birth, we were so different that people always questioned if we were together or not. It really frustrated me. Because we were always with each other, I really hadn't been with anyone, Jack neither. 

A howl erupted almost right by us. We both froze.  
"Tao, that was really close, wasn't it?" Jacks whisper was just loud enough for me to hear. Before I could answer, one of the deepest voices I had ever heard spoke. 

"Break apart, turn around, put your hands out where I can see them. Don't run and don't make a sound, if you do, I'm not sure I can control my wolves." We quickly complied. Turning around, I was struck with awe. One of the most handsome of men stood in front of us. 

Taller then me, which was shocking, dark hair cut shorter on the sides, almost black eyes and a natural commanding aura sounding the creature. The two wolves on each of his sides had me shaking. These weren't just your average wolves either. 

Almost double in size and weight, their backs reached above pretty boys hip. The farthest on the left was sand colored, an odd color for a wolf. Standing next to pretty boys left side was a dark chocolate wolf. On the other side was a regular grey and next to him was a light chocolate wolf with dark on his points. All 4 growled. Pretty boy just smirked as Jack and I started to tremble in fear. Then a very naked boy came out of the trees and walked up to pretty boy.

"Kris gege, the others are getting nervous, let's go! Just bring them with us." The boy spoke and surprised me even more. His voice was deep as well, plus he wasn't that bad to look at. Jack next to me was shaking to the point that I was sure this Kris guy could see it. 

"Excuse me, uhm, Kris? What are you going to do to us?" Jack suddenly said, shocking me he was actually speaking. Kris looked thoughtful. 

"I don't know yet, but why don't you come with us for now. At least you'll be out of the rain." He said looking up at the increasingly heavier drizzle. The naked boy nodded his approval of Kris's decision and went to all fours on the ground. As Jack and I watched, man went from human to wolf. 

The giant dark reddish brown wolf shook then loped off deeper into the woods. Kris raised an eyebrow, then sighed. He turned to us, right as Jack fainted. Luckily I was close enough to catch him. Kris walked the few steps up to where I was now holding my friend and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, now you really do have to follow us. I was going to just feed you and let you go, but now we have a problem. Come on, the house isn't to far." Kris began walking in the same direction as the reddish wolf. I began walking towards him when he suddenly stopped. He turned around and took Jack from my arms. I struggled slightly until I noticed I wasn't going to win. Letting Kris take my friend, I stared at him blankly until he spoke.

"I'm a lot stronger then you, and we have a bit of a walk. I won't hurt him." He said as he turned and started walking. Unsure of what to do, I just stood there, until I heard a very deep growl. Then I ran to catch up. 

Walking next to Kris, I got to see how truly beautiful the guy was. He just about glided over the forest floor, while I clumsily tripped over almost everything. We walked for about 30 mintues or so before I caught a glimpse of a huge house in a clearing. 

The place was giant! I'd never actually seen a house that big in real life before. It must have had at least 20 bedrooms and a kitchen the size of a classroom! No cars or a driveway were visible, but I couldn't see the back of the house either. Kris walked up to the door and kicked it open. He turned and looked at me, chuckling. 

I stood there with my mouth open before reality suddenly hit me. Werewolves. I just witnessed werewolves. Terror struck me fast and hard, to the point I was almost hyperventilating. I barely noticed the boy walking up to Kris and taking Jack, then proceeding to walk into the house. By now, I was seeing stars and couldn't control my shaking anymore. Kris turned around and grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. 

Having him hold me, I began to relax, but something else about Kris caught my attention. His scent. It wrapped around me and I breathed deeply. I couldn't help it, it was like sex in the forest. Spicy, musty, with hints of pine, earth and man itself. I breathed in again, and to my utter embrassement, a small moan escaped my lips. Kris froze. He pulled back slightly and looked down at me. Our eyes met and I swear sparks flew. I felt heat rush through my body and I blushed and looked down. Kris just chuckled again and took me by the hand and pulled me into the house.

"First, we won't hurt you. Please try and remember that. Second, you knowing about us causes lots of problems, so your going to have to stay until I know how to deal with this." Kris said. 

"That's fine, we don't have anybody to worry about us anyway." I said, already thinking that my death would be soon. That thought alone made my mood turn dark. I didn't notice the growl coming out of my mouth until Kris stepped in front me and glared at yet another wolf. I then noticed it and stopped as quickly as I could. I stared wide eyed until Kris turned to me with both eyebrows raised. 

"Are you wolf?" He asked. But before I could squeak out that I wasn't, an ear piercing scream was heard from upstairs. All the wolves, including Kris, dropped to their knees and grabbed at their ears. 

"TAO!!! Where is Tao?? I need him!! I NEED TAO!!!" Jack finally stopped screaming long enough for me to shout up the stairs. 

"Jack, stop yelling, loud noises scare wolves. I'm right here." I said, remembering some of my lessons from school. Jack flew down the stairs and straight into my arms. I turn to Kris and answered his question. 

"No, sorry. I was just reminiscing on the fact that nobody cares about me, that and you'll probably just kill me." I stated. Kris looked at me with a different look I hadn't seen before. Lust? Respect? Sadness? Or just hunger? I couldn't place my finger on what his expression was. Suddenly Kris's eyes went red. Literally. Like you see in the movies. Red. He turned and howled. Like a wolf. My body began shaking again, and before I could run out the door, he turned towards us and smiled.  
"I'm sorry, but in a few hours this will be easier to handle." He moved and suddenly everything went dark. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Everything about this boy was fascinating to me. His hair, the way he walked, that little moan I heard when I hugged him. God, I could hear that all day. Uh, not going there! I am not going to think perverted thoughts right now. Ever sense my youngest, Sehun, had seen the two boys earlier this morning, I wanted to know more about the black haired beauty.

Now, with him in my house, I could really find out. Thinking about what I did made me cringe. I hated hurting people, but I needed time to think. Besides, pressure points don't really hurt, they just make you uncomfortable later. I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I barely heard Baekhyun walk in. 

"Kris hyung, what are we going to do? We can't just let them go! They could tell someone!!" Baek said as he pulled on a sweater. He looked at me and shook his head. 

"Why did we even go after them? You've made it very clear in the past, we do not hunt humans. Yet we hunted them almost all morning!" He finished with a huff. Finally having said all he was going to, he plopped down on the couch in front me. As I pondered what Baek said, the rest of my pack came in, some still pulling on clothes, others shaking their thick fur.

I sighed. Damn, I was tired. Running all day really wiped me out. I wanted everyone to come into the study, so I waited to speak so they could hear what I had to say. 

"Well, I really have no idea what to do with them. First, we went after them because they'd been running all morning like they were trying to get away from something. Second, we weren't hunting them, we were just following them." I answered knowing everybody heard what Baek had said.

Suho, still in his almost white wolf form, simply came up to me and rubbed against my leg. A sign he was behind whatever decision I made. I smiled and petted his head. 

"We have a few moments to think about what to do, plus we need to eat. I'm hungry!" As soon as the words, "I'm hungry" came out of my mouth, everyone rushed out of the study towards the kitchen. 

Thoughts flew through my head. What if they really freak out? What if Tao doesn't like me? What if we really do have to kill them? What will happen if we let them go? Why did his little moan make all my blood rush south? I stopped in my tracks. Did I really just think that? Did I really think about Tao liking me when I just met the guy? I guess I did. I was still thinking about our little moment when I heard a very loud yelp and growling coming from the kitchen. 

"Yah! Quit Fighting!" I called, using my alpha voice. I went in the kitchen to see little Sehun pined underneath 

"Luhan, be nice to your mate, he's very sensitive when it comes to food and you know it." I barked, scolding the dark chocolate wolf and pulling him off the baby. Baek shook his head and looked to his mate, Chanyeol, who was still in his wolf form. 

"I'm really glad you and I don't do that, Channie." He said, placing a soft kiss on the reddish brown wolf with light points. Chanyeol turned and licked Baek's face. Gross, I thought. Everyone one of my wolves had mate, but me. I had yet to find that one that made my blood boil and my wolf want to claim. 

Mates were precious people we could be ourselves around. We could be comfortable, satisfied, happy. They were the other half of your self. Watching every other one of my wolves find their mates had been excruciating. That meant I was alone. I really didn't like being alone. Though that little spark with Tao had made my wolf nearly jump to the surface and howl in joy. Maybe... I didn't let the thought finish, I couldn't. It would just get my hopes up. Through all my thoughts I hadn't heard Xuimin talking to me. 

"Kris, what should I make? We have 13 now, I want to feed the 2 that were running today. It really looks like they haven't had food in days." He asked waving his hands in front of my face. I nodded my head and thought for a minute. 

"Excuse me, can I have some water?" 

Everyone, including me, jumped. We all turned to see Tao, standing in the door way, still in his wet clothes from earlier this morning. It was a feat in itself that he was able to sneak up on a whole pack of wolves. Min smiled and went to get water while I moved over and pulled Tao in for another hug.

I really need self control, I just really wanted to hear another one of those cute little moans again. As I pulled back, I could faintly see another blush sweep his face. 

"Kris gege, your going to scare the poor kid. You know humans aren't used to how much affection wolves need. He might take your simple hug and think something totally different about it." Lay suddenly said. I stepped back, giving Tao more room. I really didn't want to make him uncomfortable, other than my more selfish reasons, after what he witnessed this morning. I was still trying to gauge his emotions and reactions when suddenly Tao's eyes went huge, watching something happening behind me. 

As I turned around, Sehun was just finishing shifting, looking at me and smirking. The little devil! Luhan growled and I felt hands on my hips bunch in my shirt, I froze. Tao was literally trying to hide in my back. He was whimpering when Min grabbed Sehun and smacked him across the head. 

"You idiot! Did you forget that there are humans here? Or did you really want to piss Kris off?" Sehun looked at me and immediately shrunk into Min, I knew I looked like I was about to murder him. A sudden cough and a light pull on my shirt had me turning around to look at Tao. 

"Don't hurt him. I'm sure he just forgot. I'm kinda hungry, and I know I sound rude, but can I shower and change? I'm cold and still wet." Adding to his speech, he started to violently shake with chills, I sighed. Some great host I was, I had totally forgotten we had chased them across the river. I grabbed Tao's hand and led him back upstairs towards my bedroom. Pushing him inside and onto my bed, I walked into my closet and started to look through my clothes. 

"Your pretty much my height and close to my weight, though I think your shoulders are a little broader than mine." I said lightly, trying to calm the shaking boy. 

"I guess so..." He breathed. I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. I knew he was probably afraid of me, but I couldn't help it. I was attracted to him. Ugh, I did it again. Omg, I'm a pervert! He couldn't be much older then Sehun, who's only 19 for gods sake! Sighing again, I came out with jeans, a t-shirt and a sweatshirt. Going to my dresser, I pulled clean socks and underwear out and set them with the rest of the clothes. I need to leave before I really do something I shouldn't. After showing him the bathroom and where everything was, I made my way downstairs to see what we would be eating for dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As I pulled my soaked clothes off, relief swept through me. I was finally alone. I knew Kris wouldn't hurt me, but the whole werewolf thing still had me fearful. I still couldn't believe what I had seen downstairs, though I knew I had seen it. Turning on the shower, I grabbed the clothes Kris had set out for me and took everything into the bathroom. Stepping under the hot spray, my body began to relax, though my mind started to race. 

What was Kris going to do with me and Jack? What about the others? How far away had we gotten from town? I decided to stop thinking and concentrate on showering. After what seemed like only minutes, the water began to cool and I knew I had to face them.

After getting out and drying off, I started to pull on the clothes Kris had set out. To my surprise, they fit well and they were a style I liked. This far from anyplace or town, I didn't think that they would have such a nice house or nice things. When I was dressed and warm, I made my way out of the bathroom to see Kris laying on his bed, snoring softly. I couldn't help but smile. 

The guy was cute asleep. Up close, his face was younger looking plus the wolffish feel had gone away, leaving only a very young looking guy. I didn't realize I had reached out and touched him until he opened his eyes and looked right into mine. We both froze, before I pulled my hand back and stepped back. He slowly got up and stretched.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be out yet, plus I was kinda tired. The guys should be almost done with steak downstairs if you want to join us." He said as he sat down and yawned. 

"Ok, thank you. Is Jack up yet?" I asked, not wanting to be the only human joining them for dinner. He shook his head and a frown formed on his lips. 

"Not yet, and I am really sorry I had to do that, I just needed time to think, and the guys were still coming in and shifting. Are you feeling ok? I hope I didn't hurt you. Though come to think about it, you should be still out. The pressure point I used should have put you out for at least a couple of hours." He said apologetically. I smiled softly and shook my head. Time to drop a bomb, I though darkly. 

"No, you didn't hurt me. I was faking it. I'm trained in Wushu, sense I was 6. I moved just enough when you started for my back that you didn't hit it." I said calmly, trying not to sound like I was trying to intimidate him. Pissing off a werewolf probably wasn't the best idea. Though I think I could probably defend myself, I wouldn't be able to hold out for very long. He looked up at me with his mouth open in shock. I laughed, his expression was really funny.

"What are you 2 laughing at?" A voice from the doorway suddenly stopped me and I whipped around. A tall boy with lighter hair and a baby face stared back at me. 

"Luhan, your going to scare him!" Kris said, laughing at my expression. Luhan smiled and grabbed my hand. 

"Come on, dinners ready! Kyungsoo made steaks!" He said, pulling me out the door. When we finally got downstairs, he led me to a big room where a long table was set and food was sitting in the middle of it. He let go of my hand and went to sit with the guy named Sehun, who I had witnessed shift earlier. 

Everyone was already either eating or chatting, making me self conscious that I didn't know anybody. I felt hands on my shoulders and I turned to see Kris standing behind me. He smiled and led me to the end of the table, making me sit next to the boy who had talked to Kris, naked, in the forest. He turned to me and introduced himself.

"Hi, my name is Yixing, but you can call me Lay." He blushed then reached for the plate of potatoes in front of us. I smiled at his shyness when a plate of food suddenly appeared in front me. I looked up to see Kris, who smiled and nodded his head towards the food. 

"Eat. When Kyungsoo makes food, we eat, if we don't we get yelled at. Though I don't know where he gets the balls to yell at me, his alpha." He said sitting opposite me, next to a smaller boy with dark hair.

"I'm Suho, by the way. Don't mind Kris, Kyungsoo doesn't yell, he just gets slightly pissed off." Said the boy, who smiled and shook his head. I looked down at my plate to see a steak, potatoes, carrots and 2 pieces of buttered bread. It looked amazing!! A very loud growl escaped my stomach, making everyone stop and look at me. I blushed and looked into my lap. 

"I'm sorry, I haven't eaten in a while." I mumbled. Sudden hands on my shoulders had me turning around to look at Min, the one who gave me water, I noted. 

"I'm sorry to ask, but when was the last time you ate? And if you don't mind, why were you running?" He asked gently. I could feel everyone's eyes on me while I contemplated whether or not to tell them my story. Oh hell, might as well. They already know I have no family. I sighed and took a bite of steak. I moaned in pleasure as the taste filled my tongue. I heard a few chuckles and a very satisfied "I knew it! I knew he would like it!!" from down the table. 

"Let him eat. Channie? Can you go wake up his friend, and bring him the clothes on the stairs and let him change? When he's done, he can come eat. Then we'll sit and hear their story." Kris's voice was gentle and soft. I smiled up at him in thanks. A smile from him in return had my heart racing again. I watched a very tall man get up and walk towards the stairs and disappear. A few seconds later, a loud thump shook the table, then the shower came on and Channie came running into the room.

"Holy crap! Please pick some one else next time hyung! I really thought I was going to be the death of him! I've never in my life seen someone so scared of me!!" He huffed and sat next to a another boy I had yet to meet. I chuckled and started to out right laugh. 

"Kekeke, Jack is very frightened of everything. Sorry you had to see his death is going to eat me face!" I chuckled again. Channie smiled and nodded. I began to relax enough to feel my hunger again so I started in dig into my plate. About half way through, Lay next to me giggled. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Your eating like a wolf! Haha, I've never seen a human eat that fast!" He giggled again and the whole table relaxed. I could feel tension that had been there suddenly release, like when you pop your knuckles. Everyone began to eat happily and I could hear soft voices. 

I suddenly thought this isn't so bad, I could get used to the softness of everyone. No one wanted to yell at me, no one wanted to hit me. I smiled genuinely and before I knew it, the food on my plate was gone. I looked up at the rest of the table and gathering my courage, I stood up and quickly did something I had never done before. 

"Kyungsoo, (remembering the name the doe eyed boy earlier had said, and watching as a smaller man turned his head towards me) can I have more?" The boy smiled widely and nodded quickly, while getting up and going into the kitchen. Returning a few seconds later with a huge plate of more steaks, he began putting 2 or more on everyone's plates. When he got to me, I held my plate out and he placed another sizable steak on my plate before handing out the rest. I sighed in pleasure as I knew more food would make it to my stomach. Not eating for almost 3 days doesn't feel very good. 

Just as I was about to eat my first bite of my second plate, my fork was knocked out of my hand. I looked up to see Jack with horror written all over his face. 

"Tao!! Don't eat anything here!! They might have poisoned it!! We need to get going!! Please Tao, let's go!!" He pleaded with me. I couldn't help the shock written on my face now as I realized he could be right. I turned towards Kris for an explanation. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I looked at the shock on Tao's face and sighed. I quickly stood up and walked away from the 2 frightened boys, giving them space. I stood in front of Min, using the older boy as a leaning post. He grumbled but adjusted to my weight. 

"Let's get this over with. 3 things. 1: I would never allow my boys, my wolves, to do anything to hurt you while you stay in my house. 2: you are tired, hungry, and your clothes are still wet. You will stay until you both feel better, or we decide something different. 3: that was a threat to me. Wether intensional or not, it was. I don't take those kinds of things very lightly." 

As I finished my speech, several things happened at once. Tao instinctively moved closer to me, Jack folded into himself and more then half my wolves let out small growls. A few scooted closer to me and Tao, who was now almost up against my body. I felt Min giggle quietly underneath me, I looked down to see why.

He mouthed the words "Tao moved closer to you, he feels safer with you then he does his friend. I think I have an idea why, but I won't interfere. Let's talk later." 

I smiled at him and nodded. I then turned towards the 2 boys and pulled them with me up to the second floor. Putting them into the last bedroom we had, I shoved them on to the bed. Both looked at me in fear and I knew I was scaring them, but at this point, I wanted them to fear me. We had done nothing but give them everything they asked for, and got nothing but a measly threat from one of them. 

"Sleep. Tomorrow we will hear your story as to why we found you they way we did. And I'll have decided on what to do with you by then." I turned around and walked out of the room before I fell trap in Taos very adorable pout. Walking the rest of the way down the hall to the big game room where I could hear the soft voices of my pack, I opened the door and settled next Sehun and Luhan. After pulling the baby into my lap and cuddling him, I looked at Min and smiled, signaling him to start talking. 

"I have an idea, well a few ideas, but one you might like, and the other, not so much." He stated. I cocked my head, thinking. 

"Do you want the one you'll like first? Or the other one?" 

"I don't care, just tell me!" I was impatient to get to bed, I was dead tired from all the hoopla today. 

"Well, idea one. I think Tao might be your mate." Xuimin let the words hang as everyone stopped talking at once and listened to what was being said. I gave Min's words some thought. If he thought Tao could be my mate, he was probably right. Being the oldest gave him the added advantage to see mated pairs before they did. He had most recently seen the slight change in Luhan and Sehun, which shocked me to be honest. I'd have never thought those two were close. But like Min had said, about 2 months ago, Luhan came to me and asked me for Sehun. A customary thing to do when I was still Sehun's care taker, being his alpha. I turned towards him more and motioned for him to continue. 

"Secondly, I think the only way for them not to say anything is to give them the bite." He let the words drop like dead flies from a fly trap. Instant dread spread through my body as I realized what he was talking about. 

What he was talking about was extremely dangerous, on all parties involved. Giving the "bite" meant changing into my wolf, biting someone and waiting to see if they turn. The waiting is what was the hardest. A person had to have the unique "wolf" gene, a mutation in the TGFB1(the transforming growth factor beta 1). If they had the mutation, they would turn on the next full moon. If not, then they would die. The venom in a wolf's saliva caused the mutation to come to the forefront and start the turning process. 

I was turned five years ago, while I was running in the woods outside of my Canadian home training for basketball. The attack came out of now where. I was running happily, thinking about the upcoming season when something hit me like a freight train. I didn't even get a chance to see what it was when I felt a searing pain in my side. Those next few weeks were hell. I had no idea what attacked me, plus crazy things started to happen. 

My hearing, smell, eyesight and taste all sharpened to a point it was hard just siting in class listening to a droning teacher. Then the night of the full moon hit. All though it wasn't painful, that first change was very......unsettling. Being wolf meant power. I was faster then ever, I could run for miles without getting tired. I never noticed how cold it was, even when it was snowing. I was substantially stronger then I had ever been. 

Though I had a pretty good dunk before being bitten, afterward I could dunk like Jordan. I quickly realized that I shouldn't be around other people when all I got were stares and comments that I was a freak of nature. Telling my parents had been the hardest thing I had to do. 

After moving to the remote Korean mountains where I now resided, I met Min and Lay. For some reason they wouldn't say, still haven't for that matter, they made me alpha. We moved around a lot at first, meeting other wolves like Kai, Sehun and Baekhyun. 

Slowly over the years, they guys had met their mates during the rare trips into town or in Luhan's instance, came stumbling into our house. The rest is history. 

"You do realize how dangerous that is. If I do that and they both die, you know that will wreck me. Let say that they both change, can we really put two more wolves in the pack? Eleven is hard enough to take care of, now your asking for thirteen? I'm sorry but I really need to go to bed. I'll think about what you said Min, but as of right now I really am against it." I said, trying to convey my fear of what he was proposing. I really did not want to kill two people if they didn't have the mutation.

I got up from the couch and made my way back towards my bedroom. Going over to my bed, I caught a faint scent that wasn't mine only to remember that Tao had been in here and had showered. That was probably why I kept thinking about him, or maybe it was because my wolf agreed with Min. He wanted to see if Tao had the gene, to see if he really could be my mate. I shook my head in frustration. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. 

Try as hard as I could, I still couldn't get him out of my head. Quickly stripping and getting under my covers, I lay there thinking about what Min said. As much as I wanted to deny Mins logic, I realized I was wrong. That was the only logical option, either that or risk sending them back out into the world with the new knowledge of werewolves. 

Trying to plan the whole event in my head turned from thinking about where to bite them, to Taos body. His thin waist, his long legs, and his beautiful face. The sudden thought of his moan earlier made me hard. Crap, I really should not be thinking about this. Oh what the hell. I'm alone anyway. 

Using my imagination, I pictured him under me naked and panting. Instantly I felt more blood run south as the image in my head turned more sensual. His lips on my collar bone, his fingers gripping my back as I touched his member. My cock twitched and I couldn't help my hand reaching down to grip it. I began to pleasure myself with slow soft strokes. 

Images poured through my head as my masturbation session got more heated. Tao's mouth on mine, him slowly letting me touch his virgin hole, me slowly entering him and his moan of pure ecstasy. Pumping harder now, I felt the low burn in my stomach, letting me know I was close. Closing my eyes, I pictured Tao letting me pound relentlessly into him. Him touching himself only to have his release shoot over our chests. That last image of Tao was my undoing. With two last strokes, I moaned loud as I shot my seed onto my hand and stomach. 

Coming out of my high I realized what I did. Oh shit, this is not good. I really should not be fantasizing over a boy who I barely know and I'm going to bite tomorrow. I cleaned up quickly then grabbed my notebook to plan the crazy day I had for tomorrow. I needed a solid plan if this was going to work. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kris said to sleep. My ass! I laid there for hours before I could see the soft light of morning. Sighing out of lack of sleep and hunger, I got up to see if anyone was up. 

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, I found the small boy named Kyungsoo making breakfast. 

"Can I help you? I'm not that good at cooking but I can do dishes!" I said, wanting to help and to get them to know I wasn't just someone that was using them. He turned and smiled, then a look of sadness came over his face, making me doubt my offer of help. 

"Sure! You can take this food out to the table, then maybe wake everyone up? We have a big day ahead of us." He replied. Quickly grabbing a pan of eggs in one hand and a bowl of fruit in the other, I made my way into the dinning room to see a few boys half asleep at the table already. Laughing to myself at their awkward poses, I went to wake everyone else up.

Going into the first bedroom I found, I opened the door and peered inside. Two boys were cuddling on a king sized bed with a large white comforter over them. Moving to the side of the bed, I shook boy "a" gently until he started to blink open his eyes. 

"Hmm? What time is it? Did Kyungsoo make breakfast?" He mumbled almost incoherently. I smiled and nodded my head as he sat up and ruffled his hair. 

"Ok, I'll get Lay up and help you wake the others." He said as he got out of bed. To my utter surprise he was completely naked. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants, threw them on and jumped on the still sleeping Lay. 

"AHH! What the hell! I'm still sleepy Hyung!" 

"I know babe, but Kris needs us up for today, plus you hardly ate yesterday, you need to eat." Suho said, smiling and grabbed my hand to pull me out the door.

"You go into Channie's room, I'll get Sehun and Luhan up. After you get the giant up, do you mind waking Kris up? Be warned though, he can be very grouchy this early." He said as he pushed me towards another door. I opened the door to see the room empty. Ah, those must be the boys downstairs. 

Closing the door, I walked towards the door I knew was Kris's. Knocking lightly, I listened to silence. I cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. Kris was in the fetal position in his bed whimpering. I instantly went to his side and pulled him into my lap. 

"Kris? Kris honey, what's wrong? It's ok, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." I mumbled stroking his hair. He suddenly started to laugh. 

"Tao? No offense, but I'm a wolf. I can defend my self. But thank you for holding me. It feels nice." He said as he snuggled closer to my stomach. I froze, scared he would hurt me. But as we sat there with his head against my stomach, I began to relax, eventually stroking his hair again. He smiled then sat up. 

"Thank you Tao, I haven't been held like that in a while. It was very touching. I normally don't let people touch me when I have nightmares but you I couldn't control." Kris said standing up and walking into his closet. I just barely recognized that he too was naked before he had pants on and a shirt. 

I stood up to walk out the door to give him privacy but he grabbed me hand and pulled me into a hug. I melted. I couldn't help it even if I tried. With his strong arms around me, it felt like all the cares and worries I had faded away. Sighing in content, I put my arms around him and squeezed. He burst into laughter and pulled back, holding me at arms length and looked me over. 

"I think Min was very right. We should go eat, we have a big day. I need to hear your story then we have a major discussion." He grabbed my hand and walked me downstairs. 

After eating breakfast, we moved to the study room where all the guys plopped down on either the floor or the couch. Most were pulled into their partners lap or snuggled close, so I grabbed Jack and pulled him next to me. The oldest, Min, turned to me and smiled.

"Ok Tao, we need to know your story. You can refrain from telling us the most disturbing things, but we need honesty. Kris has a decision to make, and I know Kris, he's going to take your story into account. Jack, you too. Please." I sucked in my breath as I realized this was it.

I had to bare my naked soul to strangers, but oddly, I wasn't that scared to tell them what happened to me. I sighed again and I felt Jack tense next to me. 

"Are you really going to tell them the truth? Do you think they'll take pity on you? I'm not saying anything!" He whispered. I turned and looked at the only friend I knew. He was not the guy I thought I knew I guess. His expression was one of fear and determination. Nothing like I thought he would be. 

"Yes, I'm going to tell them my story. They have a right to know. I'm not going to lie. You forget Jack, they could kill us." I said out loud. Jack gasped and shook his head in disbelief. Min smiled and motioned for me to start. Well, here goes nothing. 

"We were running from the gangs in Seoul. I was a hit man in one of the smaller gangs from Gwangju. Jack was my last assignment they gave me before I realized they wanted me to kill my friends. We ran away thinking we could get away from them, but they kept following us. We decided to go into the forest thinking we could find a small village and start over, but we ran into you guys. You know the rest." 

I started with the first part, hoping they would see how desperate we were and that we didn't, or I didn't, want them to kill us. Jack beside me squirmed with embarrassment and hate. He hated the fact that I was once a hit man, that I knew how to kill someone. He hated that fact that I had killed someone,or people for that matter, never mind that fact that I hated it myself. Several of the wolves sucked in their breath as they realized what I was. 

Kris raised his eyebrows and growled low in his throat. 

"Wow. A hit man. That explains why you knew how to move to avoid the pressure point, also why you startled us. Normally we hear everyone walking around us, but you, you don't make a noise." Luhan mumbled, reminding the rest of how quite I was. I nodded and smiled lightly. 

"Yes, I have to be to do what I did." 

"Why were you in a gang? You said yesterday you had no family, is that why?" Kyungsoo asked gently. I sighed as that brought up memories of my parents. 

"My parents were killed three years ago in a drunk driver hit and run. I was an only child so I didn't have anywhere to go, so I turned to the streets. A friend of mine introduced me to the leader of the gang I eventually joined, so I had a place to sleep and food to eat. But those things didn't come for free. I had to earn them. Hence the hit man thing." Tears welled in my eyes as memory after memory ran through my head.

My parents dying, me being cold and hungry on the streets. The face of the first "hit" I did. Everything was too much, I started to cry softly when suddenly I felt strong arms around me. I breathed in and knew instantly it was Kris. I melted into the hug and let years of grief and guilt take over. 

As I sobbed into his chest, I felt other hands on my back, giving me more comfort. More comfort then I had ever gotten. I suddenly felt loved. Loved by a pack of werewolves I had just met yesterday. These people were more caring then anyone I had ever met. I stopped crying at the thought. I wanted to stay here. I wanted to be apart of this wonderful pack. 

I pulled back from Kris's chest and looked up at him. He had silently been crying with me. My eyes widened in shock as he chuckled. 

"No one cries alone in this pack. Look." He said, motioning for me to look at the rest of the group. About half still had tears running down their faces, the rest looked stricken with grief. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at their silliness. 

"Thank you, I hate crying by myself." I mumbled, looking at Kris through my lashes. He smiled and nodded. 

"Ok, Jack your turn. Please tell us your story, I know you don't want to, but it will help make a decision about what to do about you." The alpha said, as he settled me into his lap. Shocked at first, I didn't do anything until I noticed that I liked sitting there. I liked being this close to him, touching him. Jack looked at me with hatred and sadness before he shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything! Just do whatever you want to me, I don't care." He yelled, causing all of us to crouch in pain at the sudden out burst. 

"Fine. I know what I'm going to do. I need to explain a few things first, so be patient and listen to the whole story." He started. Pulling me from his lap, he got up and started to pace. 

"What I'm going to do is give you the "bite". I'm going to change into my wolf, and bite you so to speak. After biting you, we wait. If you have a certain mutation in one of your gene's, you will turn on the next full moon. If you don't have the mutation, you will die. I know this sounds as scary as it is, but it's the only option I could think of, thanks to Min, and it's the safest. I can't have you running around telling people there's a pack of werewolves here in the mountains." As he finished his speech, Kris turned to us and looked apologetic.

I just sat there in frozen shock. He was going to do what? And then what? Wait, I might turn into a wolf? 

Suddenly too many thoughts were in my head, so I did the one thing that helped me during my hit days. I closed my eyes and began to lower my heart rate, breathing slowly to steady my brain, letting everything else go. I forgot about the wolves, Jack screaming out helplessly as he struggled to get free, the hands now on my face and the voice trying to pull me from my trance. 

I slipped into my favorite nothing space in my head and tried to make sense of everything Kris had just said. He was going to bite me, to see if I had the gene to turn into a wolf. If I did, I would turn. If I didn't, I would die. Ok, I could handle this. Even though I didn't want to die, I figured it would be ok because I had done so many horrible things. On second thought, if I turned into a wolf, I could be apart of this wonderful family. Yes that's what they were, a family. 

Finally understanding what was going on, I pulled out of my trance to find chaos everywhere around me. Kris was frantically trying to wake me up, Jack was now huddled in the corner with Suho and Lay trying to coax him out, and everyone else yelling loudly that they could help. Kris suddenly stopped shaking me, noticing I was coherent and laughing. 

"Everyone quite!" He barked, making everyone, including Jack, stop and listen. 

"Are you ok? You just like, checked out or something! I looked over and you were fine, then the next thing I know your oblivious to everything! I even tried kissing you! But you didn't even notice!" He whined, grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me slightly. 

"Wait, you kissed me?" I mumbled to him. I felt the blush on my face as he nodded and smiled. Oh crap, I thought, why did I have to miss that! I know I shouldn't be like this, but I couldn't help feeling disappointed I had missed my first kiss, and with Kris no less! I sighed and looked at my feet. Feeling Kris grab my hand, I looked up to see him smile then motion for Min to walk first. 

Wait, it's happening now?! Kris led us all outside and into the woods. Coming to a small round clearing with moss about 4 inches thick, he stopped and waited for everyone to fill into it. While waiting, I took a chance to go over to Suho, and ask how this whole thing was going to happen.

"Hyung, how does this work? Kris didn't really elaborate in the house." He sighed then sat on the ground, patting the space next to him. I sat and put my head in his lap, wanting the small comfort from earlier. I felt him giggle then stroke my hair.  
"Well, Kris is going to change. When he's done, he'll have you and Jack take your shirts off, and stand in the middle of us. We'll circle you to keep you from running, that will induce Kris's instinct to hunt, which would not be good. When he's ready, he'll come up to you and just bite you. Most likely on your side, or your chest, depending on his mood. As soon as he releases you, those of us that stay human will cover your wound with a dressing. Then we wait. You'll be in a lot of pain, but not for to long, the full moon is in 4 days. We'll know by then." He said as I watched several wolves come out of the forest next to us.

A dark reddish wolf, I recognized as Lay, came over and licked my face before curling by Suho's side. The boy smiled and put his hand into the thick fur. I looked at Suho and questioned with my eyes and hand. I wanted to touch the wolf but didn't want to be rude or startle the animal.

Suho smiled brightly before nodding and motioned for me to touch Lay. I gently put my hand in front of lays nose, wanting him to know that it was me touching him. He sniffed my hand before pushing his massive head into my palm. I giggled and stroked his cheeks, letting my hands run through his fur made me relax and before I knew it, Chanyeol was calling for me and Jack. 

"Tao, Jack, we're ready. Just take off your shirts and stand in the middle. Kris will do the rest, we have pain meds and pads for the bleeding so when your ready, we'll start." He called, moving to the other side of the clearing. I stood and pulled of my sweatshirt, then my t-shirt. As the cold air hit my naked torso, I hissed and crossed my arms for some warmth. Jack did the same beside me. 

While I was some how calm about what was going on, Jack was still whimpering and shaking. I moved to the middle of the circle and then nodded my head, letting whoever who watched that I was ready. Jack was sobbing now, and I put my hand in his so he would be quite. A very massive, bigger then the other wolves, black wolf came striding out from behind Channie. I knew instantly that that was Kris. I looked down, knowing it was a sign of submission. I uncrossed my arms and sighed. I was ready. 

"This is going to hurt, a lot. We are very sorry, but this is the only way." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I circled the two boys in front of me, watching Jack flinch every time I got closer. Tao, on the other hand, never wavered. He seemed to be overly calm, not even shivering from the cold. I half snarled, half whined, wanting to get a rise out of the boys. 

Jack became a whimpering mess, so I decided to go with him first. Get things over for him, I thought. I stopped and inspected my prey. Locating Jack's fleshy stomach just under his ribs, I lunged forward and bit down, hard. Blood pooled in my mouth, and I jerked backward. Jack screamed. He quickly wrapped his hands around his wound and staggered towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

Tao looked nervous now. I walked in front of him and sat. I looked deep into his beautiful eyes, and I couldn't help the whine of apology come out of my mouth. He smiled and nodded, seeming to understand I really didn't want to do this but I had to. I tore my eyes from his and looked him over. Deciding on his chest, where I could bite a bit more lightly, plus it would be less painful for him. 

Jacks wound would just be painful no matter what. Stomach wounds always were. I whined once more and lunged. I hit solid muscle and bit down. Hearing Tao's scream of agony had me changing faster then I had ever. Holding him with tears running down my cheeks, I tried to comfort him as best I could. 

"I'm so sorry! I know it hurts, but I couldn't do anything else! Please forgive me!! I'm so sorry! The pain will get better, I promise!" I mumbled into his ear as he shook in my arms. He laughed and managed a weak smile. 

"Stop talking, it hurts to much to laugh!" He barked. Ha! He already sounds like a wolf, I thought. Putting my arms under him, I stood up and looked at the rest of my pack. 

"I think it's time to take them inside and give them pain meds, Soo, you lead them in." Calling for my beta, I motioned for him to lead us all back in the house. Jack was fighting for his life, struggling hard enough he was starting to piss Chanyeol off.  
"Hyung, can I just knock him out so he's not hurting us or himself?" Channie growled. I chuckled and nodded.

It would be easier then him being hurt more then he is. Baekkie grabbed Jack's arms as Channie hit him across the head, effectively knocking him out. Jack slumped to the ground and Channie picked him up. Ready now to go back in the house, we made our way back thought the forest. Half way there Tao suddenly started to sweat profusely. He was panting hard and shaking uncontroably.

"Kris, put me down, I'm going to get sick." He mumbled. I quickly put him before he threw up violently behind a tree. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Is that supposed to happen? I don't remember getting sick!" Sehun said as he walked closer to me. 

"I'm ok, it's from the pain. It'll pass in a minute. Can you help me up?" Tao said and looked at me. I quickly made my way to him and pulled him up. Glancing at Soo, I nodded my head. We needed to get them inside and get them meds. After letting Tao catch his breath, the rest of the walk was uneventful. After putting the boys on the two couches in the living room, Lay went to the garage to get the huge medical kit we had. 

"Should I give them morphine? Or just hydrocodone? I think Tao should get morphine, he looks like he's in more pain then Jack." He mumbled as he opened the kit and began rummaging through it. Locating the drugs he wanted, he quickly injected both with big doses, hoping it would put them to sleep. 

"I gave them enough to help for at least a few hours, but it won't last that long. Let's hope that you can sleep long enough that your natural pain killers will take effect." Lay addressed Tao, who nodded and closed his eyes. I smiled and motioned for the rest of the pack to move out to let the boys sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pain. Unbearable pain. It was all I felt when I woke up, hours later. There was a quiet hush through the house, it must be really late. Knowing I would be in more pain, I sat up as slowly as I could. 

When I was sitting, I let my usual guard down and listened for any sound. I could here soft moans coming from up stairs, foot steps from the kitchen area, and soft breathing everywhere else. My eyes widened in shock. I realized I could hear the boys upstairs sleeping, and in Luhan and Sehun's case, I could hear them having sex! 

Turning my attention away from the love birds upstairs, I got up slowly to see who was in the kitchen. Walking down the hall, smells assaulted my nose. Coffee, meat, bread, spices, everything you could think of, I could smell. The overwhelming sensory overload made me sick to my stomach. Walking into the kitchen, I made out Kyungsoo in the dim light. 

"Hyung? I need to talk to you." I said quietly, knowing he could hear from across the room. He turned around and smiled. Nodding his head, he made his way to the bar stools and patted the one next to his. I sat down and sighed. 

"Hyung, I can hear everything, even Sehun and Luhan. I can smell everything in this room. I could probably guess every spice in the spice cabinet. I can see, even though there's no lights on. Why? Is it part of the change? I think I need more pain meds, I have headache coming on." I mumbled the last part, the overwhelming new changes had my head pounding. Soo just smiled and nodded. He rubbed my back, comforting me. 

"Yes, it's part of the change. Everything becomes clearer, sharper, stronger. You notice things you hadn't before. It's ok, it's perfectly natural. I'll give you more meds, then you should go back to sleep. The more you sleep, the more it will be easier on you. If you want, you can go in Kris's room. Sometimes the company of others can help with the pain." He got up and moved to one of the drawers, and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. 

Handing me 2 pills and a glass of water, he pushed me towards the stairs. I looked back at him out of nerves, he just smiled gave my back a gentle push. I sighed then walked up the stairs. Pausing in front of Kris's door, I knocked and gently opened it and stepped through. Kris sat up at once, startling me. 

"Tao? What are you doing in here? Are you ok?" He mumbled, half asleep.

"No, I'm ok I guess, I'm still in pain. Everything is getting really overwhelming. I heard Kyungsoo in the kitchen,so I asked him some questions. He told me company helps with the pain, and pushed me in here. I'm sorry, I'll leave." I mumbled, turning around to open the door, when I felt his arms snake around my waist. I froze in shock, but then I felt Kris smile into my neck. I giggled and turned around. He smiled again, then pulled us towards his bed. When we sat on his bed, he pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back.

"Silly Tao, you don't have to go. How's the pain? Did Soo give you more meds? Come on, let's cuddle under the blankets, I'm cold." He said, pulling back his covers and laying under neath them. I paused long enough for him to chuckle again and pull me against his chest. Running his fingers through my hair and humming softly, he made me relax. Within a few minutes, I was out cold. 

Waking up a few hours later, I reached out looking for Kris. Finding the bed empty, I sat up quickly. Pain seared through my chest, making me gasp. Hands were immediately on my shoulders, steadying me. I looked up to see a very concerned Kris. 

"Are you ok? Take it slow, I know it hurts but you only have 2 more days." He said, a look of fear flashed in his eyes before it was gone. I nodded and slowly stood up. 

"I need to go to the bathroom, then find Jack." I said, walking towards his bathroom. Using it quickly, I looked at myself in the mirror. A huge bloody bandage ran across my chest on my left peck. Kris walked in behind me and whimpered. 

"I'm so sorry Tao, I really didn't want to do that, but I had to. If you change in 2 days, it'll heal when your wolf emerges. Let's get you downstairs, some food and some more pain meds. Then we can find Jack, though I think I can hear him down there already. Can you hear him?" He questioned. I stood still and listened. Opening my ears, I could faintly hear him grumbling a thank you to Soo for the food he had obviously just given him. I looked at Kris and nodded. 

"I can hear him. Faintly, but I can." His eyes widened in shock. 

"Really? That's a wonderful sign Tao! It means your body isn't rejecting my venom. Though we still won't know if you'll change, it's a step in the right direction." He said, smiling widely. He grabbed my hand, and we made our way downstairs. 

The sight that greeted me sacred me to a point I never wanted to ever see it again. Jack was sitting at the long table, though it wasn't Jack. What sat there was so sick, it looked like death had already been here and visited. His face was already a deathly pale grey, his nose was running uncontrollably, he shook like he was hyperventilating, and he was mumbling under his breath, or what you call a breath.

I gasped and ran towards him, pulling him into my arms. Tears started to run down my face as I realized Kris's venom was eating Jack from the inside out. Kris looked at me and I got even more shocked. The look of pure guilt on his face nearly killed me. 

"I'm so so sorry Tao, it looks like Jack won't make it. There's something we can do, if you want it, but the option is totally up to you." Kris said, walking over to me and kneeling in front of me. He put his hands over mine and squeezed lightly. I shook my head in denial, but deep down I think I had always seen this coming. Jack was just to soft for this kind of thing. I sighed as sadness filled me. 

"What can you do? I know he's suffering. I guess I knew this was coming, I just hoped that it wouldn't." I mumbled through my tears. 

"Well, we can ease his suffering, so to speak. We can give him a lethal inject of morphine, he'll fall asleep pain free, then pass in his sleep. Remember, it's totally up to you." He said, looking at Jack and frowning. I considered his offer. I knew at once it would be easier then letting Jack suffer the next 2 days. I sighed again and looked at Kris. Complete utter guilt was still evident in his eyes, which held mine until he looked away in shame. 

"Ok, let's do it. But not yet, I want to spend today with him. Is there anyway we could move him outside so he can be in the fresh air?" I directed my question to Luhan, who was standing closer to the door. He nodded and gently grabbed Jack, who didn't protest, and motioned for me to lead the way. I grabbed Kris's hand and walked towards the front door. 

"Lay? Bring the stuff." I mumbled, knowing he could hear me. We walked outside into the forest. Not really knowing where I was going, or when I would stop, I trudged through the forest until I couldn't hold it any longer and collapsed on the ground. 

Breaking into body heaving sobs, I clutched at the ground trying to anchor myself. I felt several pairs of hands on me, and I knew the pack had followed. Shocked that they would try and comfort me, I sat up slowly and looked at them. Serval boys were crying, others looked like they were feeling just like Kris, guilty. I couldn't help a small giggle escape my lips.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen so many people cry because I was crying." I chuckled and stood up. Luhan gently walked over to me and pouted. 

"Tao babe, I know I'm a wolf and everything, but he's getting heavier and heavier. Where do you want us to go?" He said softly. I sighed and started walking again. Finding a creek running through the forest with a nice flat spot to swim and play in, I motion for Luhan to put Jack down under a close tree. He set him down, and Lay came over to me.

"I'm sorry Tao. I know this is hard, but if he goes this way, at least he won't suffer for anymore then he needs to." He said, laying a hand on my shoulder and smiling softly. He then began to rummage through the bag he carried. Pulling out a needle and a vial of clear liquid, he pulled the dose of the the bottle and looked at me. I nodded and he quickly injected Jack with the morphine. I started to cry again, and Kris walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. 

"Can I spend some time with him? Just the two of us? I know I should be with you but I need to get some things off my chest." I asked, looking at the alpha. He pondered for a moment before nodding and smiling. 

"Yeah, but I'll have one of us stay within ear shot if anything happens." He said, and then he kissed my cheek. As he walked away, several other wolves came over and gently touched me, or put noses into my palm. A reassuring thing to keep me focused. Jack mumbled something, but I didn't catch it. Walking over and sitting next to him, I could faintly smell sickness on him. I sighed again. 

"Tao, am I dying?" He asked gently. I could only nod through my tears. He smiled then and turned towards me. 

"I know I should be scared of what is to happen, but I realized something. I won't have to run anymore. I won't have to live in fear of being caught. I know you'll be fine. I've seen the way that Kris guy looks at you, you at him. It's like your lovers or something." He said, laughing gently. He put his hand in mine and smiled. 

"I hope they take good care of you, Jack. I really do. You are my best friend, my brother. I know I never told you before, but you saved my life. If you hadn't showed me what I was doing, I would still be there in Gwangju, being a hit man. I'm so sorry we didn't get to the village you wanted to go to, and that you had to be bitten." At this point I was crying so hard, my body was starting heave with sobs.

Knowing Jack wouldn't be able to understand me much longer, I pulled him into my arms and cried. I slowly felt his breathing become even, indicating he was asleep. After about another hour or so, I felt him take a big breath. I froze, knowing it would be his last. Tears poured from my eyes again. Jack clutched my hand and smiled. 

"I love you Tao." He said, and sighed deeply. Feeling his breath come from his body and a cold stillness settle over him, grief overtook me. I don't really remember when I did finally stop crying, but it must have been hours later. Jack was already turning a sickish blue, and I was sore from holding him. 

"I love you too Jack." I whispered one last time. Gently putting Jack on the ground I stood up and stretched. 

"Hello? I need help." I called out, knowing one of the pack members was within ear shot. Several wolves came jogging up to me and two quickly changed. 

"What do you need help with Tao?" Sehun and Luhan said together. 

"I want to bury him, then I want to swim. I need to refresh myself." The boys just smiled and nodded. Sehun changed back to his wolf then ran towards the house. Coming back about 20 minutes later, he had 3 shovels in his hand. 

"Come on Tao, the rest of the pack is getting anxious your not with them." He said handing me one. We found a nice spot in the forest a little ways off the path and began to dig. After digging for what seemed like hours, I finally signaled them to stop. 

"That's probably deep enough, let's finish this so I can go see Kris." I let the words flow from my mouth without thinking. 

Both Luhan and Sehun looked at me with a sparkle in their eyes before nodding and helping me finish my task. When I was satisfied that Jack had a proper burial, I told them to go home and that I would just be in the creek for a quick swim. They just smiled and loped off. I quickly shimmied out of my clothes and jumped into the ice cold water. 

Coming up screaming, I started to laugh. It felt really good to be able to do that. After swimming for a bit, I noticed that the sun was starting to set again. Oh no, it had been a whole day? And they didn't tell me? I had been out here for a whole day and I didn't even notice it. 

Oh god, tomorrow night was the full moon. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Laying in my bed, under warm covers, feeling sleep slowly starting pulling me under...

"AH! That's cold! Get off me!" I screamed as I felt something ice cold and huge land on me. I pulled my head out from under the blankets to find Tao laughing hysterically. I growled low in my throat, and he just started to laugh harder. 

"YAH! That wasn't nice! I was nice and warm under here, ready for sleep!" I grumbled, trying to free myself from him. Using to much force on accident, I pushed Tao to hard and he thumped onto the floor. 

"Ow! Kris! To hard!" He whined and stood up. I watched as he quickly shed most of his clothes, except his boxers. 

"Can we cuddle? I'm cold and tired and in pain. My chest still hurts a bit." He asked, looking at me expectingly. I smiled and nodded, opening the blankets so he could get underneath them. He smiled lightly and climbed in. Grabbing him and putting his head on my chest, I began to run my fingers through his hair. 

After a while I felt something I will never forget. His hand resting on my stomach began to draw light circles, making me shiver. As pleasure ran through my body, I had to suppress a moan, not wanting to scare the boy. 

"Tao, please stop doing that, I won't be able to control myself much longer." I said softly, hoping he would stop. Holding my breath for control, I waited for him to stop, but the boy just either didn't get the hint, or he was testing my patience. 

"Kris, can you explain something to me?" He whispered. God, I hope he's not referring to the growing bulge in my pants. 

"What is it baobao?" I said, using the Chinese word for baby. I felt him still then I suddenly felt soft lips on my ribs. That was the last straw, I couldn't hold it any longer. I moaned, low in my throat, almost a growl. Tao giggled softly before sitting up and turning towards me. 

"Explain why I feel so attracted to you. Why I keep hearing I'm your mate, and what that means." Well, that was not exactly something I wanted to explain yet, but I knew that if I didn't, I might lose his trust. I sat up and grabbed one of his hands. 

"Ok, let me explain, then ask questions, ok?" He nodded and smiled, letting me know it was ok. "Well, every wolf has a mate, a second half of them selves. Someone to call their own, the rarity of finding that person though, is why most don't have mates or lovers. Lucky for me, you are mine and I am yours. That's why your so attracted to me, and me to you." I let him digest that little tidbit before going on.

"Having a mate is like finding that one person that will love you more then anything, will always have your back, will always protect you. Even our wolves know that they found their mates. I can feel mine wanting to howl in joy just sitting next to you. When yours emerges, you'll be able to feel it to. It's a wonderful feeling." I smiled, thinking about my wolf being so happy put me in a good mood. 

Through all my thinking, I didn't notice Tao moving so he was straddling my lap. I got startled out of my thoughts as I felt Tao start to move slightly on my lap. 

"Tao, please, for what little self control I have, stop. I may look like a saint, but I am a man at the same time, and your testing my patience." I said, grabbing his hips to still them. Bad idea, instead of stopping his movement, he increased his pace and the pressure. Pressing down hard on my hard on and rolling his hips, he smirked. 

"I want you Kris gé, I want you to claim your mate. Be gently though, I'm a virgin." He said, quite frankly. I looked into his eyes in shock. Had I heard him right? He wanted me to claim him? I wasn't dreaming was I? Wait, he's a virgin?

"Tao, be careful of what you ask, claiming is painful. I have to bite you yet again, and we have to have sex, it's not the most pleasant thing." I said, trying to control the situation once again. Try as I might, Tao's rolling hips slowly ate away at my impeccable self control. I moaned again when he pressed particularly hard. He smirked yet again, but this time he leaned forward and ever so gently place his lips on mine. 

Self control, what self control? The second I felt his plump lips on mine, I growled fiercely and attacked him. Flipping us over, I nestled myself between his legs and kissed him hungrily.

"Are you sure? If anything is to much, let me know and I'll stop." I said, wanting to stop now before it became to late. He laughed and put his hands in my hair. Pulling me close enough our lips were touching, he whispered.

"It's ok gé, just go slow and be gentle." 

I smiled and nodded. Kissing him softly, I began to rub circles on his chest, being careful of the wound. I let my hands have minds of their own and somehow one reached his nipple. He gasped, giving me the opportunity to stick my tongue gently in his mouth. I deepened the kiss, making it hotter and hotter. Finally I heard a very soft moan come from his lips. I pulled back and looked at him, his face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over in lust. 

"Don't stare, it's embarrassing!" He mumbled, before trying to hide his face in my neck. I chuckled and kissed my way down his jawline to his neck, earning more moans along the way. Finally I reached that spot, between the neck and shoulder. Sucking softly until there was a dark spot, and a particularly loud moan, I pulled back. Satisfied with my work there, I moved down his shoulders to his chest. 

Kissing his wound softly, I moved to his nipple. Pulling it into my mouth, I rolled my tongue around it right as Tao moaned loud and threaded his hands through my hair. 

"This is a dream, right?" I said, pulling back to look at him. Never in my wildest dreams, did I think that Tao was actually here with me. 

"No gé, it's not a dream. I want you. I have ever sense I first laid eyes on you. I was just to scared to admit it." I could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes, plus a hint of fear. I knew he was scared, the first time was always scary. I let a pleasured hum come from my gut, making the entire bed rubble softly. Tao just giggled and pulled me closer. I kissed him deeply again, though this time I could almost taste his lust. Kissing my way back down his body, I played with his nipples until he was a moaning mess underneath me.

"Baobao, your very sensitive there, aren't you?" I hummed, my voice more husky then normal. He looked at me and smiled lightly before suddenly flipping us over. 

I looked up in shock to Tao grinning above me and grinding painful slow on my erection. I moaned and he smirked.

"Gégé, though I love your teasing, and it's putting me at ease, your going too slow." He the proceeded to pull my pajama pants and boxers off in one quick movement, shocking me and making me freeze. My cock sprang out and he hummed in approval. Leaning over and kissing my abs, he looked up into my eyes and I almost lost it there. There was lust, lots of it, but also trust and a small hint of love? 

Before I could even process what I was seeing, Tao ever so cautiously licked my tip. The moan that came from my lips must have scared him, because he sat up and frowned. 

"I'm sorry!" He mumbled, looking around in embarrassment. I sat and chuckled. 

"Baobao, you didn't do anything wrong, that felt amazing! I'm sorry I scared you, trust me. That wasn't a moan of pain, it was of pleasure. Now if you don't mind, I'd really like you to do that again." I said breathlessly, trying to catch what little air I could. 

He looked at me and I smiled encouragingly before laying back down. He thought for a moment before leaning over me once more. Holding my breath, I watched as he gently licked me again before taking the head into his mouth. 

"Oh god, Tao, more!" The words left my mouth before I could censor them, but my little mate, my beautiful, wonderfully obedient mate just continued to take more of me into his glorious mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed up and down until I really couldn't take it anymore. 

"Tao, babe, if you don't stop, I'm going to cum and ruin all the fun." I managed to get out in between moans. Tao let me go with a slurpy pop and smiled at me.

"Was that ok? I know I've never done that before, but I hope I didn't hurt you." He mumbled as I pushed him on to his back.

"Babe, I would have cummed if you had kept going any longer. You did a pretty damn good job." I growled, and kissed him. I noticed a slight shake come from his body, so I pulled back and looked him over. 

"Babe, are you ok? Are we going to fast? We can wait until after the full moon, you know. After your wolf emerges." I said, sitting up lightly, putting enough distant between us so he could collect his thoughts. Shaking his head, he pulled me back in for a kiss so deep and hungry I almost came again just from that. 

Wow, my control is really gone, I thought. While kissing my moaning mess under me, I reached into my bedside drawer and pulled my lube out. Coating my fingers, I gently pulled open his cheeks. He froze and pulled back.

"Don't be afraid babe, if anything is to much, just let me know. I need to gently stretch you so it doesn't hurt both of us, though it'll still hurt a bit." I mumbled into his neck as I suckled there, trying to distract him from my fingers at his entrance. He hummed then gasped softly as I pushed the first finger in. 

Giving him a moment to adjust, I began pushing in and out. After a bit I felt him relax again so I moved to kiss him as I pushed a second finger in. Hissing in pain, he bit my lip hard. Though for some reason the pain only made me moan. 

"I'm sorry Tao, one more babe, then me. Then we can really have fun!" He laughed quietly and nodded, letting me know I could move my fingers. Though I could tell he was still in pain, soon began to moan in pleasure. Adding a third finger didn't seem to faze him much, so I kissed him deeply one more time before pulling my fingers out and grabbing that little bottle. Coating my shaft, I leaned forward until I was aligned with his entrance. 

"Ready? I'll be as gentle as I can." I whispered. I slowly pushed in when he nodded. I moaned loud at how hot and tight he was before stopping once I was all the way in. 

"Ow, ow, ow. It hurts!" He chanted under his breath as tears escaped his eyes. I kissed them away and waited. After awhile I felt him suddenly relax. His hands found mine and I threaded our fingers together.

"Ok, you can move." It was all I needed to hear. Pulling out then slowly pushing back in, going slow. I really didn't want to hurt him anymore. As I started a find a slow but gentle rhythm, Tao suddenly clutched my shoulders and let out one of the sexiest moans I've ever heard. 

"Gégé, faster please!" He said breathlessly, as I thrust faster. Testing my limits, I thrust faster and deeper until Tao was letting out beautiful screams of pleasure. I felt his walls clench around me and I knew he was approaching the edge. Snaking one of my hands off his hip to grasp his cock. I started to pump in time with my thrusts, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Remembering the earlier request of claiming him, I leaned down until I was close to his ear.

"Do you really want me to claim you? You'll be stuck with me and the pack for ever you know. I have to bite you again, though it won't be as painful, it'll still sting, plus it'll be a very arousing spot after this." I said, still thrusting. He looked into my eyes before nodding. I smiled and kissed him, thanking him in my own way.

I moved over to his collarbone and let my canines lengthen before biting down harshly, letting my alpha side take over. Tao immediately became submissive under me. I felt him go slack and expose his throat to me. I hummed in approval and my wolf howled in joy. I had finally claimed my mate! I let out a very happy moan and kissed my Taozi very thoroughly before thrusting even faster and deeper. 

"Gé, I'm really ... Oh god!" He barely got out before I felt him still beneath me and warm liquid filled my hand. His walls clench painfully tight before I was pulled right along with him. Moaning loudly, I rocked into him to prolong our orgasms for as long as I could. 

Coming down from our high, I pulled out gently and rolled to the side before collapsing in a sated heap next to Tao. 

"That was amazing gégé, thank you for being gentle. You said the claiming would hurt, but all it did was make me want to show you my belly, why is that?" He said after we had caught our breaths and had finally calmed down a bit. I sat up and pulled him into my lap before answering. 

"Baobao, it was amazing, that I agree. The claiming was painful, but because you were distracted I think you just didn't feel the pain, though you did do exactly what you were supposed to. Let me clean you up so we can sleep, I'm exhausted!" I said, kissing his temple before getting up and walking to my bathroom. Wetting a cloth with warm water, I walked back to Tao before cleaning him gently and putting him properly in my bed. Cleaning myself up, I laid back down and pulled him close. 

"Tao, can I ask you a question, before we sleep?" I whispered, scared of the answer. He must have felt my hesitation cuz he sat up slowly wincing in pain before turning to me. 

"Yes, gé, what is it?" He smiled softly. 

"Why did you come into my bed? I'm not saying I didn't enjoy myself, because trust me, I did! But I just met you, and we didn't really say much about our attraction to each other before you came in here and seduce me." I whispered, scared he would say that he just wanted a quick fuck before leaving us and moving on. 

"Wu Yifan! I did not come in here to just seduce you and leave! I really do like you, not to mention your extremely attractive. I heard about being your mate just from listening in on your conversations with Xuimin hyung. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. That got me curious so I asked what it meant. When I found out that it meant I could have a place in this wonderful family, that I could have a place where I was wanted, I couldn't help but react on it. I came back from the creek cold and in pain, so I came in here. You know the rest."

After he finished talking, I sat there numb. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. My mate wanted to stay with me, he wanted to be apart of my pack and family. Over come with happiness, I pulled him back into my lap and kissed him hard. When we came up for air, he started to giggle. 

"So you see, I really do want to stay. I'm not going anywhere. So can we sleep now?" He mumbled before I flung us backwards and covered us with my blankets. Snuggling close, we both fell asleep sated and happy. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We woke to licks on the face from Suho and Lay, who were clearly trying to wake us up. I watched Kris laugh before shooing the wolves out the door and coming back to me. 

"Come on baobao, if we don't get up and shower, they'll come in again, and I really don't want my pack to see you naked." I giggled and let him pull me upright. Hissing in pain, I clutched his arm before he picked me up bridal style apologizing.

"Sorry babe, I forgot. It hurts the next morning. The hot water will help a lot, though I think you'll limp a bit today." I groaned in response, but it didn't really bother me. He walked us into his bathroom before placing me gently on the counter. He quickly turned the shower on and adjusted the temp so it wouldn't burn us. Grabbing me again, he stepped under the spray and let it wash away the pain of last night and yesterday. 

When I felt like I could stand, he put me down and we began to wash each other. When the water started to run cold, we stepped out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around my hips I grabbed Kris's hand and walked out into his bedroom. Both of us screamed and jumped at what awaited us. Sitting on either the floor or on the bed, was the rest of the pack, both in wolf or human forms.

"Holy shit guys! You almost gave us a heart attack! What are you all doing in here?" Kris yelled, making the pack flinch. I giggled and walked towards his closet. Taking the towel off, I grabbed underwear and quickly pulled them on. 

"Nice hickey Tao." I heard Luhan say before I whipped around to see Kris about to hit him. 

"Kris! Stop, it's alright, it's just a hickey. If anything you should be teasing him too! He got a good one right about where mine is. And it's not just a hickey, Kris claimed me last night." I said proudly, though I didn't know where the sudden confidence came from. 10 sets eyes where on me before I heard yelps and howls of excitement. 

All the guys still in their human forms ran up and started to hug both of us, congratulating us. I smiled and hugged everyone right back. Kris mumbled a few things I didn't catch, but everything seemed to calm down and I was able to get dressed and grab Kris clothes. We all watched as he quickly got dressed before sitting down and pulling me into his lap.

"We got a few things to talk about before tonight. Your going to get a crash course of whats going to happen then all that's left is to pretty much wait." He said, and that when a wave of fear hit me. It hit me so strongly that I started to shake. Kris tightened his arms around me and I felt a little safer but I was still terrified. 

"I'm so happy you decided to stay Tao! Now Kris won't be such an ass during heat periods!" Baek said before sitting down next to us and grabbing my hand and smiling. Kris gaped at him before Baek just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Oh relax, high and mighty alpha. I'm just kidding, though I am happy Tao stayed." He said and snuggled closer to us. Kris smiled and pulled him closer still until we where both on his lap. Baek let out a very contented hum before closing his eyes. I looked at Kris in question, he just smiled. 

"Sometimes wolves like to cuddle with their alpha, it reinforces pack bonds, plus I am an awesome cuddlier." I smirked at his remark while Baek sat up and huffed. 

"Ha! That's what you think! I'm going to cuddle the best person to cuddle with!" He spat before getting up and crawling into Yeol's lap. Yeollie just smiled and wrapped his arms around his diva of a mate. Baek smiled, then proceeded to look at Kris with an eyebrow raised.

"Right, I need to explain things. So when the moon crests tonight, you'll start to feet.. Hot? I guess, it's kinda hard to explain. Anyway you'll just know when your body will start to want to change. It'll be slightly painful, like there's something that needs to pop, like your knuckle. There'll be pressure, then all I can think of to say is just to relax and let it happen. It's really not something you can stop, better to just let go." Kris said looking at me. 

"You forgot that when the change does start to happen, don't really think about it. It's going to be quick too, one minute you feel like your going to pop, then the next thing you know, your on all fours, with a tail." Xuimin suddenly added. I giggled at his comment before I really began to think about what they had said. It took me a few moments before I looked at Kris. 

"When I do change, what happens after that?" I asked. He smiled. "Then we teach you how to be wolf. You'll be really awkward at first. You have to get used to four legs instead of two, and just how to be wolf I guess. It's hard to explain, either that or I'm horrible at explaining these things." He mumbled. Several others laughed and nodded.

Suddenly Lay was in front of us in his wolf. He licked my hand before taking a deep breath and changed. I watched as his fur slid? under his skin and limbs lengthened, paws became hands and his tail disappeared all together. Standing slowly, he turned towards me.

"Put your hand on my shoulder. I want you to feel what it feels like. Eventually you'll be able to change when you want to, though every full moon you will by instinct." He smiled lightly before putting my hand on his shoulder and going back to all fours. I watched in wonder as I suddenly felt a pulse go through his body before the change reversed. Fur can out, hand and feet were paws, ears sprouted on his head and suddenly he was wolf. I gaped. 

"That was cool, Kris. Your turn!" I said whipping around and looking at my mate. He laughed and nodded, pulling his clothes off. When he was naked I put my hand over his heart and waited. Just like Lay, I felt the weird pulse, then I was touching black fur. Kris licked my face and laid down. 

"I can't wait to see what my coat will look like." I mumbled. Luhan and Sehun both laughed. 

"You'll be beautiful Tao baby. Now you know a little bit more, though I think you'll still be freaked out tonight, I think we should go play." Luhan said before ushering us all towards their, our, game room. 

We played all kinds of games, video game wars, board games, anything they could think of. Time got away from us and we didn't notice that it had fallen dark outside. I got so into trying to beat Kris in a war of guitar hero, I didn't really notice what started happening behind us until I heard a sharp intake of breath. Both of us turned around to seen Sehun with wide eyes. 

"Sehun, let go, let it go! Baby, you can't hold it back! Look, I'm right behind you." Luhan suddenly said. He was shaking and I could tell he was trying to hold it back. With a sudden groan, he sank to the floor. Before his knees could touch the ground, his body took over and his wolf emerged. Luhan shook his head and started to pet the now panting wolf. 

"I'm sorry to scare you Tao, he still has a problem letting go sometimes. When you feel the pressure start to build, don't suppress it, let it go." He said smiling before he closed his eyes and then his wolf was there. I looked at Kris with fear in my eyes, I knew he could see it because I was shaking with it. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"Their going to start turning one by one, we won't know the order, it just happens. If I turn before you, don't be scared, I'm right here." He whispered into my ear as I watched Chen suddenly lean forward and turn. As the time went by, almost the whole pack had turned when suddenly, pressure in my neck made me roll it. 

"Babe? Are you ok? Is the pressure starting to build? It's going to feel like you need to pop everything." Kris looked at me in concern. Him, me and Lay were the only ones not in our wolf forms yet. I shrugged, not really knowing this pressure they had all been talking about. 

"Sorry guys, my turn." Lay suddenly mumbled and then he was wolf. He came over and put his head in my hand. Petting him slowly, trying to calm my nerves when suddenly my whole body ached. It really did feel like I needed to pop every joint. 

"Kris, it hurts! Ow!" I leaned forward into his embrace but before I could get there, I felt a weird hot pulse run over my muscles. 

"Tao babe, let go! Just like we told you, let it go! Babe! Please!" Kris yelled as I clenched my teeth as another wave of pressure rolled through me. I looked up at him panting, there was pure terror in his eyes. Before I could make a sound of protest, a intense wave hit me and I tumbled to the ground. I heard a loud yelp before I closed my eyes and let my body relax. A weird sensation of a pop ran through me before relief washed over me. 

I relaxed and laid down, resting my head on my paws. Wait, paws? I had paws? I opened my eyes and looked down. One black paw, and one white paw met my eyes. I wiggled my "toes" and my toes on my paws wiggled too. Sudden realization hit me.

I turned! I was a wolf! 

I looked up at Kris to find his wolf staring right back at me. He walked forward until he nose was close to mine. He was wagging his tail and the rest of the pack was there behind him. I stretched my new body and slowly stood up. Standing on shaky legs I looked up to see my new family.

Howls, yelps and growls of happiness met me as I walked forward. Pushing my nose into Kris's chest, I hummed in my throat. He licked my face then loped towards the door and downstairs. The rest of the pack followed him while I tried on shaky legs. After getting my coordination under control I ran after them in joy. I could finally feel family and love with this amazing pack.


End file.
